The Final Trial
by The Sovereign
Summary: Two Years after Sailor Stars th Earth Was at Peace But Something Evil is On The Horizon. sorry if the formatiing is bad


**Sailor Moon**

**The Final Trial**

**Summary:**Takes place 2 years after Sailor Stars . After Eternal Sailor Moon Saved Sailor Galaxia from the chaos within she sealed Chaos deep with in the minds of humans but a enemy from the past or is it future returns with some allies and the one they always served from the beginning. In order to save every one Serena must achieve her ultimate power but in order to reach that she must overcome one last trial Herself ..

**Disclaimer :** I Don't Own the Characters or forms but the idea and the OC are mine..This is going to be a story based off of a storyline I started to write in 2008 and I came up with the idea after watching Sailor Stars and doing a little research on the different Sailor Moon medias( ex. Live-Action) Hope you enjoy.. I am using the English Names with Som Original but if you prefer the Original names reply requesting for them..

Chapter 1: The Return

The Temperature was a unbareable negative ninety degrees . " I should be near" said a Lone Stranger to no one pulling out a fragment of a crystal seeing it glow and react a near black purple color " I found it" . The Strangers eyes glowed a deep blood red and they set the crystal fragment on a particular area "Finally I will have my revenge arise and be reborn to serve our master" the ground started to shake and separate allowing dark shadows of remnant energy to be released and to take on a humanoid form. " I am free and who are you?" dark laughter rings out in the night. "All will be explained but for now we must leave this area and go somewhere hidden from any monitoring eys" the other figured nodded as they teleported away to hidden place.

In Crystal Tokyo all was quiet in the city except in the Crystal Palace where its young Princess was getting ready to return to the past probably for the last time in this century "Are you sure you want to return to the past Rini?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked her now physically twelve daughter "yes mama " Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter " did you send the letter already" Rini nods her head yes Serenity smiled to herself and thinking that she couldn't wait to see the look on Rei's face. "ok my little rabbit" Serenity winked and hugged her daughter Rini blushed at her nickname Serena use to call her when they were alone together "you better be easy on me for your stay" Rini nodded "I will" in fact Rini noticed how much closer they have gotten every time she came back from the past it was like the growing Mother-Daughter Bond she shared with Serena was Strengthening her Bond with Serenity so she was determined to fully develop her bond with Serena during this visit. "Have fun my little rabbit just send us word when you are ready to return" Serenity smiled Rini gave her mother a curtsey and smile as she entered the time warp.

Serenity stayed there for a few moments saying a silent prayer for her daughters safety. " SERENITY !" the queen jumped "WHAT IS IT FLAME BRAIN" Serenity yelled out of annoyance Rei Smiled and thought to herself sweet revenge as she rubbed her head. "We Picked something up on our system" Serenity went wide eyed "WHAT!" the two rushed to the command center . " Show Me Mercury" Serenity said upon entering the door . Sailor Mercury without looking up pointed at the moniters"See at this point there is a huge spike of negative energy coming from the north pole but then it just disappeared" she explained . "is it still on earth?" Serenity asked. Mercury shook her head "not as far as we can tell" Serenity sighed "ok then discreetly investigate this a see where it came from and just be on the look out no need to worry yet" all of the Sailor Soldiers nodded there heads and began there usual activities while doing a investigation on the side..

Serena was taking a stroll in the park by herself feeling a little lonely its been two years since Galaxia though Darien delayed going to America for one more year to make sure Serena was set till he got back that still meant it's been a year without her beloved. Sure they Communicated when it was possible but the Time Difference and the Student Life were taking its toll. She Stopped at the ocean front and gazed into the horizon that separated Her from her love and reflected back on the past years events with a near vacant look in her eyes and a sad smile donning her face. Serena has matured greatly to point of even suprising not only herself but everyone in her circle of friends and family when her recently found academic prowess made her either second or third ranked in her school depending on what Rei who transferred to the same school did that Quarter but of course Ami was always ranked number one in the school some things never changed. The sad smile turned into something a little less sad when Serena thought of her closest friend and most trusted confidant and guardian sure she was close to all of hers friends but Rei had a special place in her heart to the point that that don't even get defensive when people confused them for sisters nor did they correct them. After all Rei did transfer to the same school to be closer to there friends and to her which was good as she some times broke down during school hours from being lonely, scared, and worried.

"Hey Serena" Serena thinks to herself Speak of the flame brain she turns to greet her friend with a warm smile" Hey Rei how are you doing" "I was about to ask you the same thing" Rei counter asked sensing something was bothering her. "Is everything ok?" Rei asked concered for her friend. Serena gave a small shake still feeling sad inside " I Havent Heard from Darien for a month and a half im just wondering how he is doing" Rei gives Serena a hug "Well this might cheer you up I found this by my bedroom door I think it might be from the future." Rei said as she handed Serena a Pink Envelope.

Serena takes it and opens it up "it is from the future" "Well Does it say?" Serena Starts to read it out loud "Dear Serena I Know you must be Feeling Lonely with out Darien so I have decided to come back and stay for awhile with Love Rini. P.S. Before I forget tell Aunty Rei im sorry." The two girls look a little confused at each other . " Sorry for what? And does it say when shes coming back?"As if to answer Rei's questions a pink cloud took formed and the physically twelve year old landed on top of Rei. Serena tried but failed at holding in her laughter"I guess she meant sorry for that" Serena Said as Rini recovered and helped Rei of the Ground." Your Just Like your mother you never watches where you go" Rei said in mock anger with a hint of real annoyance. "Atleast I said sorry" "Whats that Suppose to mean?" Serena and Rini said simultaneously.. Rei still mock angry stormed off in the opposite direction" What did I do to get cursed with these two walking disasters." Serena turned to her future daughter " Serena Small Lady Serenity Tsukino!" Rini winced at the usage of her full given name "Yes Mama?"Rini said surprised by Serena's parental tone and trying to play innocent. Serena Smiled kneeled down and hugged her tightly and held her close " I missed you my little Rabbit" Serena said affectionately to her daughter Rini smiled " I Missed you to mama" Rini whispered the last part so the people walking by didn't hear her.

Rei watched from near by with a smile on her face then look at the time "Damn" she rejoined Serena and Rini "I Hate to break up the reunion but we are going to be late" ."OH NO LUNA AND AMI ARE GOING TO KILL US IF WE ARE!"Serena said frantically as they started running towards Hikawa Shrine. "Late for what? " Rini asked as she ran after the two girls. "a scout meeting a.k.a study group come on meat ball head move it faster" Rei answered Rini's question as she began to run faster.

"Where are those two they should have been here by now!" Ami said clearly annoyed. "Knowing them there probably at the Crown" Mina laughed. " **They better not be! Wait till I get my claws on them!: **Luna hissed." Im Sure they have a good explanation so don't woory they will be here" Artemis said to the defense of the two late girls. "Yeah just give them a few more minutes" Lita Chimed in. "**Fine I'll give them a few more minutes if they are not here by then I'll turn them to filets." **Luna hissed again. Shortly after that Serena and Rei came bursting through the door out of breath. "**I told you we were going to late Meatball head**" Rei said very annoyed. "Oh Shut it Flame brain" Serena responded back before they could argue Luna and Ami interrupted them. "**Where have you two been and it better be good**"Luna Hissed with her claws extracted. "It better be real good we have been waiting for ten minutes." Ami said with a ruler in hand.

Serena and Rei look at them like there executioners " Hey Ami hey Luna we were ummm.." "With me"Rini finished for them as she walked in between the two girls. "RINI!" Everyone said surprised to see the girl. " Hi every one" Rini said with a small bow. " What are you doing here?" "Is there Trouble in the future?" "Are you here for more training?" the three other girls all asked her. "Well Ami I am in a way.. No Lita there isn't any trouble and Mina cant a girl just come see her mother in the past?" Everyone looked like they were in shock "What?" . Artemis broke the stunned silence"So you are here to see Serena?". "Well yes you see Neo-Queen Serenity is always so busy and I asked her if I could come see her as Serena and stay in this time for awhile to spend time with her when she was less busy and she decided to let me go." Rini explained why she was there though that wasn't the only reason as she was told something by Sailor Pluto "besides your going to need me" she thought to herself.

Little did they know they were being watched by someone in a red and black biker suit they start talking into what seemed like a watch "Hey Its Me Small Lady arrived safely" a Holographic image projected from the watch "Good Im glad she had a safe travel" "I Just Hope they are ready for whats about to take place " the holographic image bowed there agreement an stated to talk again" Dante please be careful on how your going to tell the Princess about yourself. " "Oh Setsuna you worry to much though I am concerned about how Rei is going to deal with it" Dante senses something and Looks up in a tree and spots two crows with seemingly furious and shocked looks on there black feathered faces Setsuna turn around and looks up as well with a serious look on her face. Dante started to talk to the two birds " Phobos, Deimos Long time no see the birds started to "mentally talk" to Setsuna and Dante as they took a humanoid like appearence " How dare you show yourself after so long"the two guardians of Princess Mars said furiously. They turned to the Holographic image of Setsuna "and you Sailor Pluto how could you hide this from her ?". "She was under orders not to and the time wasn't right now stand down before you get hurt" Dante Said in responses with a edge to his voice the two guardians de- transformed back into crows and flew off..

Back in the thirtieth century a evil plan was coming together. "Are we Prepared to head to the past Wiseman?" "Of Course your majesty" " I am ready as well Queen Metalia" "Good at long last we will have Revenge" The Newly Ressurected Queen Metalia said. " Excuse the intrusion" What is it Rubeus?" the Wiseman questioned. "We have Reason to believe that small lady is back in the past." " Who is this small Lady?"Malachite interrupted the conversation. "Small Lady is the future daughter of Prince Edymion and Princess Serenity and we can use this to our advantage .." Wiseman answered " Good we cannot fail" "Finally Chaos will Succed" "and we will Rule".. The Alliance began to laughed as they disappeared in blinding flash of negative energy heading into the past..

After the study group the girls all went home Serena and Rini went home to the House that Darien had got for her so she could become more independent after the he got the blessing of her parents and made sure that everything was paid for ."Here we are Rini" Serena said with a little smile as she opened the door. Rini living up to her nick name hopped in to her future mothers amusement and her own as she took a look around and dropped everything she had brought with her. "Wow Serena nice place its huge" Serena laughed as she pick up Rini's things. "I will show you around" Serena lead Rini around showing her the sunroom that had a very serene feeling followed by a small room that Serena was using as a craft area then her study area followed by the 3 bed rooms. Serena set Rini's things in the bed room that was across from her Master bedroom suit that had a attached bathroom. Rini continued to explore the house taking note of everything the colors of the walls furniture and flooring Then she Started to take note of all the pictures some she recognized as her art class assignments with a smile she felt at peace like she was truly home and feeling her emotions build up.

Serena smiled as she saw her daughter admire everything" Welcome Home My Little Rabbit" she said with a smile on her face Rini spun around and ran into Serena's arms nearly knocking her over and just started crying from joy " I Missed you so much" Rini managed to get out between sobs. Serena's Motherly instincts took over as she comforted the crying child " I missed you too" Serena continued to hold her. After Rini Gathered herself and the courage "Serena can I ask you something?" Serena nodded and Rini took a deep breath and thought to herself 'time to start operation bond' letting go of the breath "since you don't live with your parents anymore I was wondering if I could freely call you mom even when we are out eveniswehavetoaltersomerealty" Rini rushed he last part. Serena stood there and processed what she had said and smiled" Of course you can" Serena said after she figured the crystal's energy will disguise her around everyone.

Rini smiled and hugged her mother again "Thank you Mama" she was happy but in the back of her mind she was sad cause of what she knew was coming. Serena smiled as she looked at her daughter " So What do you want to eat my dear sweet daughter". "how about some of your famous curry and tomorrow for breakfast can we have pancakes?" Rini put on her best innocent face that would let her get away with just about anything like how it got her extra allowance money that day they went to the planetorium. Serena smiled at Rini's determination on getting what she wanted even if it wasn't necessary . "Of course we can only if you help with the curry tonight" Rini rushed to the kitchen to ge ready to help Serena only smiled and wonder how many time her future self fell for that face..

Dante watched everything unfold and took a look behind him"You know it's a shame that it took so long for them to let there bond evolve.. But I can Tell Rini is afraid of the coming Events." Hotaru walked next to him "will she be ok?" Dante turned to her " Of course she will Serena will protect her and plus you're here with her." " When should we tell them?" Michiru asked "I will Give them a week so they can enjoy life for now" Dante glance at Setsuna. "Are you sure that is wise the longer we wait the less time we have to prepare. Or is there something your not telling us like who exactly are you and how do you know all of us and what is your mission?" Haruka noted the glance between the two every the other two outer senshi turned there eyes to the duo.

Dante let out a little sigh and put up a barrier to mask his energy "Listen closely I was born to the King of the Moon and Queen Serenity 200 silver millennium years and if you cant recall we aged very slowly during that period so to put it in modern earth years lets just say 2 years before Setsuna as you know is the Eldest one of all the senshi." Dante Started to explain his origins as the outer senshi listened so he continued "it was a very rare occurrence to born a son to a royal family outside of earth it only happens once every 60 millennia so its very celebrated the last son to be born was to the Pluto royal family." Dante points to Setsuna "her Father and the one before him was to the Mars Royal Family and because it was celebrated each royal family donned upon me a gift of energy from there respected planetary crystals but Mars and Pluto took it a step further mars betrothed to me there daughter when they foresaw her birth and Pluto bonded me to there daughter so when Setsuna was born a ritual was performed to bond us together by oath and blood into a siblinghood." Dante took a breath and Let the new information sink in.

" But What does all of this have to do with anything" Haruka asked trying to put it all together. Dante started again" Since the Family of Pluto has always served as the keepers of time the Queen of Pluto told Queen Serenity that she will give birth to a daughter and as a unwritten universal rule only the princesses ascend to the throne and inherit that kingdoms crystal. Since it was still a birth right to gain that energy they infused me with some of the Silver Crystals energy and since they were the ruling family I was able to gain the right to become the Galactic King which only can be ascended by the ruling families Son if they were to give birth to one and the other families knew this." Dante was interrupted by Hotaru" So that's Why they infused you with the power of there crystals" Dante nodded.

Haruka was getting impatient" That's All Good and all but what does that have to do with anything?" Dante smiled" my journey to the galactic throne was long it started after the moon kingdoms destruction when everybody was killed and sent to the distant future to be reborn via My Mother I was the lone survivor I was immune to the crystals affect since its energy courses though my veins after all I am essentially immortal." Haruka was beyond frustrated by the lack of a answer and connection. Michiru sensing this tried to calm her but her curiosity got a hold on her as she started to see where this was going" What does it take to become a Galactic King?". Dante smirked as he noticed that Michiru was starting to get it" It takes Balance." Hotaru Chimed in what do you mean by Balance?"

"It Means my power has to be a balance between Negative and Positive after the moon kingdom was destroyed I fell into a depression and became angry so I sought out dark energy that took me all the way to the future" as he Said this Dante's crescent moon turned upside down and turned black "After I gained this energy I came back to earth's new beginning to watch, grow and wait my journey took me to many places and though many wars but I gained much knowledge and power." Every one seemed sympathetic at this point during his explanation.

As the three outer senshi absorbed the information they all looked up as a revelation just dawned on them Haruka was the first one to speak" In the 30th century from what we were told by Setsuna Neo-Queen Serenity is the galactic ruler not you" Michiru continues Haruka's Line of Thought"That means that you can pick who ever you want to take over for you Male or Female " Hotaru finishes" As Long As they have a balance of power and full control over it correct?" Dante Simply nods the three of them turn back to see Serena finishing up with what she was doing processing and putting everything in its place they realized that a balance wasn't achieved yet because in this current time the negative energy ceased to exsist.

Finally everything made sense as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place the trio went wide eyed and turned back around and they all said the same thing" Whats going to happen to Serena?" Dante frowned a little "My Precious Little sister is going to go through the toughest challenge of her life because she has a darkness in her that is very powerful and is about to fight for control." The trio gasped" but The Silver crystal will protect her wont it" Setsuna answered on her sworn brothers behalf" The Silver Crystal's energy has been very weakened over time and it can no longer hold the darkness from within the princess back." Dante finished for her as a object appeared floating in his hands" Myself appointed my mission is this." Every one looked at it and noticed it was a new crystal.

" I started crafting this a long time ago but I cannot complete it only Serena can because this is the key that will help her unlock her true powers and it is with this that she will become Neo-Queen Serenity but first she has two challenges before all of this can be achieved and that is to master her positive energy and her soon to be awakened negative energy ." and what of the current the crystal" Hotaru asked probably knowing the answer already Dante confirmed her thoughts"It wil be given to Rini." Every looked back down at the house only to see its owner sitting outside looking up at the full moon with a sad smile pleading to it and silently crying to it as they read her lips figuring out what she was saying they all looked at the moon feeling for the Soon to be Queen and all there thoughts circled around what she was saying. 'Help me Mother Please Give the Strength to Carry on and Please Mother Help Me Give your Grand Daughter a Good Life' . The spirit Of Queen Serenity was hearing her daughter's pleas only to cry for her wishing she was able to comfort slowly approached her mother dressed in her pajamas an silently sat next to her and as if they were on auto pilot Rini cuddled up to Serena who wrapped her arms around her protectively slowly their eyes met and Serena restless thoughts were put at ease.

"So This Is Nemesis the Moon That Has Chaos's very essence?" Queen Metalia said out loud. Wiseman looked at her "Yes it is and we will enter the Solar system within a months' time and We will be hidden within the asteroid belt within a year of earths time with some assistance from our energy and from there we will make our attack " he answered. "That Gives us Plenty of time to organize our pre-emptive assault on the scouts" Malachite Chimed in Wiseman simply nodded his head. Rubeus began to laugh hysterically "I cant wait to see there faces when they come face to face with our new powerful army." Every one began to smirk as they waited for there revenge. A dark voice began to speak "Soon the final war between light and dark will commence soon I shall take physical form and soon Princess Serenity will die." A Dark spectral mist appeared they all turn to look at it and they seemingly bowed and all said in unison "Yes master" .

Serena Looked down at the sleeping form of Rini and smiled she carefully picked her up and took her to her room and gently laid her down and tucked her in. She turned around to leave until she heard a little voice call out to her." Mama I Love you" Serena Turned around to see Rini looking at her with her tired eyes and she smiled and went back to the bed standing next to it." Get some sleep dear Musume cause tomorrow we are going to sign you up for school so you can start by next week." Yes Mama" Rini sat up and gave Serena a hug which she returned it and tucked her in again and whispered "Im Glad you are here good night Little rabbit". "Good Night Mama" Serena couldn't help but smile every time she heard that with one more look back at her daughters sleeping form she went off to go retreat to her own dreams.

Author Notes: here is the 1st chapter Please Review and so you know this is subject to Revision and Reposting . and yes my Goal is to make this Serena-Rini Centric With Serena-Rei Bonds and Darien will come in to play Some where..


End file.
